conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Uldureks
Uldureks (Officially: Dreka Akeluna eo Uldureks English: Trade Principality of Uldureks) is a formally established trade union located on the Thietia continent of Pangam-Pangat. The nation was established sometime around 2300p when three tribe of the same ancestral roots merged into a single union based on neutrallity, economic development, exploration, research, and development of its people. Uldureks has three primary cities out of which three Dreka Ake, Trade Princes, rule. The three meet each full moon in the palace of Dalteka located close to the western mountains known as the Ekara Ulaak. The nation's Economy is composed of three primary industries; Goldcrafting, Banking, and Fine Clothing. Uldureks is also a lead developer of some technologies that help boost production of it's goods. History Settlement of the nation began in 4500p, when a single civilization traveled through the Ekara Ulaak and settled by the coast as fisher peoples. These peoples are known to Ulderksians as Uldka, Ancient Peoples. The Uldka settled in two sites at the present day cities of Kalu and Err. The peoples lived as a single nation until in 4166p, when a large storm scaled the coast and devastated the two cities. Because of this, some left inland to found the city of Uakaldeo. The people who stayed in Err began to form bricks of dried sand and mud to build their constructs out of. People in Kalu did the same as those in Err. In 3978p, the city of Err found strange worms in the north that created a soft fabric they called Mul. They spread word around the three cities, and began to farm the worms for the fabric. Peoples of the other cities also began to farm the worm, and it soon became a popular regent as material for clothes, mats, blankets, curtains, and many more items. In three more years, they learned how to dye the fabrics with the color from shells and corals. The first major development of the Mul industry was seen in 3942p, when people began making large structures to harvest the material in large numbers. In 3204p, a lustrous metal was found in a small valley on the edge of the Ekara Ulaak. The people of the city of Uakaldeo gathered the metal, yet did not know what to do with it. From their brick making techniques, they learned that if enough heat was applied, it could be bent and shaped as they wanted. They let a large number of it sit next to a kiln, and it changed into a softer form. The peoples then began adding it to their homes and clothes as a symbol of their knowledge. Other cities learned of this metal, and some wealthy peoples sent explorers to look for more. Large abundances of the metal were found, and it became as common as Mul. In 3765p, the three cities began expanding and establishing smaller settlements around their main cities. These settlements became small scale centers for the peoples of the region, and became centers primarily for agriculture of Kakla, a flower that grows in sand and produces fruit. This fruit helped meet the needs of the growing cities, and started the Eka system of government. For 1400 more years the three cities grew, but closer than tribes would usually be. And in the year 2593p, the first roots of a unified Uldureks came into view. In the year 2593p, the ruler of the city of Err proposed to the ruler of Kalu that a united nation would help both lands prosper. The ruler of Kalu agreed to this matter, and that same year a treaty unifying the two nations was signed. All possessions of the separate entities would merge into a single nation. The next year, both rulers grew tired of dealing with the high taxes that Uakaldeo enforced on trade with foreigners. The union of Kalu and Err declared war on Uakaldeo, thus starting the War of the Dree Akle. Err was ablemto begin a campaign into the northern parts of Uakaldeo, and took a large amount of land in a moon. Uakaldeo responded by invading southern Err, and sending a large force to take the northern part of Kalu. Kalu was unprepared for the attack, and Err and Kalu were separated by land. Thus, Err began a sea landing on the critical coast fort that separated Kalu from Err. A single route was able to let a large force of Errmforces to liberate the Err lands in three moons. The Kalu lands were taken in days as Uakaldeo recalled all of it's forces to guard its primary city. The Seige of Uakaldeo lasted for eight moons before the people living in the city began to starve, and a peace treaty was signed. The treaty added all of Uakaldeo to the union, and it created a peace that lasted for nearly three hundred more years. In 2347p, the Salke Eokls were signed, forming the current Trade Prince system, and officially establishing Uldureks. Politics and Military Uldureks is a Trade Principality with a unicameral legislature and an executive power held between three Trade Princes or Princesses. Uldureks' assembly, known as the Uldureks Aems, is elected completely by the people, and has a total of three hundred seats made up from three hundred Edurts that make up the most basic form of local governance within Uldureks. Uldureks' laws are created by he Aems, and put into place as sections of the Salke Eokls, the documents forming the country's constitution as of 2347p. The Uldureksian Auuns makes up the military of the country, and it is divided into Sea, Executive, and Land departments for better management of the military. Law The Laws of Uldureks are all sections within the Salke Eokls. All laws begin their initial drafts at the hands of the people or by means of petitions. These drafts are sent to the local representative within the Aems to be passed on for voting. If the bill is passed it is added to the Salke Eokls with or without consent of the Trade Princes. The legal process of forming a law must be coherent with the basic rights of the people within the nation, meaning a law cannot be passed that discriminates on a certain strata within the country. Uldureks is seen as the most liberal formally established nation by eyes of the Uldureksian peoples. Government Uldureks contains an Executive and Legislative layout of it's government. The Aems serves as the legislature which creates laws based on the values of the people. The Dreka Ake controls the Auuns and serves as a triple head of state so that formal events may hold a single or all prince as the host or guest of honor. Princes or Princesses are completely hereditary, while the Aems is elected by the people entirely. Military The Auuns serves as the primary military force of Uldureks. It is divided to meet the needs of the land based, sea based, and executive based protections. The Land Command controls all military forces on land that is not apart of the Executive Command. The Executive command is in charge of the protection of government facilities and very important peoples within the nation. Sea Command controls all naval affairs affiliated with Uldureks. All divisions, however, are lead by a single Dreka Ake instead of a general. Subdivisions Uldureks is divided into three Principalities and further more one hundred Edurts to each principalities. The principalities are headed by the three original cities that created the nation. The special Edurt of Dalteka is controlled jointly by all Dreka Ake instead of an elected official for formal and historical reasons. Geography Flora and Fauna Economy Government Intervention Taxes Culture Sports Religion Music Architecture Art Dress Demographics Groups Technology Economic Category:Regions Category:Nations Category:Pangam-Pangat Category:Uldureks